


【CB】追逐者

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【CB】追逐者

布萊恩甚至沒察覺到一切是從什麼時候開始的，但當他意識到時，這才發現自己早就徹底成為克蘭西．布朗的狂熱粉絲。

追星對於許多人而言是極為辛苦的行為，他們會搜尋偶像出沒的活動場所，然後拿著相機大老遠跑過去等待，就為了拍下對方的照片。如果有舉辦演唱會、見面會，則需要付出一些錢。但這些行為對於布萊恩來說，全都不需要，他所迷上的恰恰是配音員，自己僅需要打開電視就能聽見對方聲音。

只是這可不代表布萊恩沒特別去觀看克蘭西曾演出過的電影，他會查閱節目表，在撥出後錄好影片，藉由放映機重複回味克蘭西現身的所有片段。無論是年輕還是邁入中年，克蘭西的模樣總是讓他著迷，而那雙耀眼的湖水藍眼眸，更是讓他每次注視瞬間，快速深陷其中。

_ 真想親眼見到他。 _ 同樣念頭，在腦海深處不斷回放，他察覺自己開始如同那些追星者般，留意起報章雜誌上關於偶像的消息，可惜，主業已經從演員更改為配音的克蘭西，幾乎不會在公眾場所現身，頂多出席某個動畫、遊戲宣傳活動。

此時，他才頭一次發現原來追星是如此勞累的事情，布萊恩之所以會千里迢迢跑去數個州以外舉辦的E3，首次體驗SDCC，都是想見到克蘭西一面。他隱沒在眾多觀眾中，凝視著在舞台上握住麥克風發言的克蘭西，仔細品味對方好聽的重低音。

但他始終沒機會走過去，觸碰到對方身體，這點，是不同於其他能參與偶像見面會的粉絲。

隨著時間推移，克蘭西年紀越來越大，漸漸只有在影集中客串，而布萊恩也因為出社會關係，不再有時間時常參加外州舉辦的展覽，僅能隔著螢幕，凝視克蘭西的模樣或聽聲音。

_ 我還有機會見到他嗎？ _ 他時常這樣詢問內心，但始終明白答案永遠是未知數。

某天，布萊恩去應徵法國遊戲公司Quantic Dream釋出的徵選消息，他認為也許自己能從中獲得一個好機會，結束面試以後，卻遲遲沒能接到電話，他原以為沒下文，直到數個月後，才終於接到回音。

**他成功了！**

當下布萊恩幾乎要整個人跳起來，但還是盡可能保持鎮定，在拿到劇本時，他立刻留意到跟自己合演的演員名字：克蘭西．布朗。 _ 克蘭西，克蘭西、克蘭西，不會吧！真的是他？我是不是在作夢？ _

「德查特先生，你沒事吧？」布萊恩猛然回過神，這才發現原來自己為了確認沒看錯，忍不住用手捏臉頰，他雙頰瞬間漲紅，高喊沒問題以後，就緊握劇本朝門口衝去。

他耗費很多時間在家中對著鏡子練習台詞，希望能在克蘭西面前留下好印象，也許對於那名資深演員來說，自己演技很普通，甚至於相當拙劣。但光能夠真正接近克蘭西，實現多年來的心願，對布萊恩來說就是最大幸福。

將近5年的拍攝工作，於不久後展開，起初布萊恩還以為自己與克蘭西僅能維持在合作關係上，誰知道對方竟然主動在拍攝時間以外的空檔邀他練習，布萊恩拿著劇本，凝視身旁的克蘭西，即便只是簡單的說台詞，仍舊意味著這場行動終於有了極大進展。

沒多久，布萊恩發現不僅僅是自己本身，就連飾演的康納，也都會出現追逐行為。根據劇本顯示，當康納出現異常跡象後，會跟著自己人類搭檔，也就是克蘭西扮演的漢克腳步走。

「真可愛。」當布萊恩私下跟克蘭西討論時，中年男子吐出這麼一句。

「可……可愛？」突如其來的評論，讓紅暈浮現在布萊臉頰。

「是阿，我認為這樣的康納很可愛，像是一隻狗。」克蘭西笑著補充。

「我還以為你不喜歡狗，畢竟漢克曾要康納別像條貴賓狗跟隨他。」布萊恩感到疑惑，只見克蘭西勾起嘴唇。

「漢克的確不喜歡，但我非常愛狗。」這句話令布萊恩相當高興，就算懷疑那是在稱讚康納，並非他本身， _ 康納可是由我扮演的。 _ 下一秒，心靈就大聲反駁道。

真正拍攝的時候，布萊恩努力低下頭，注視克蘭西走過的道路，用自己雙腳踩踏上去，依照人物要求，做出「追隨漢克腳步走動」的模樣，克蘭西不時會停下來，讓他有辦法跟上。

_ 這場追星行動，或許會維持穩定走在克蘭西正後方，直到拍攝結束吧！ _ 布萊恩實在不敢多想，彼此的距離還能拉近多少。

5年的時間，說短，但足以讓布萊恩從剛出社會不久的新鮮人，成長到擁有無數經驗的社會人士。說長，他卻感覺似乎一瞬間，自己就必須跟克蘭西分開，宛如遊戲中康納跟漢克相處有數個月，實際上僅此經過5天般。

他嘆口氣，踩過克蘭西經過的路程，聽著導演把「卡」喊出口。這是最後一場戲，自己與克蘭西即將各分東西，連下次見面是什麼時候都不知道。在他陷入沉思時，耳畔忽然傳來克蘭西的說話聲。

「到我身邊來。」

「咦？」布萊恩用琥珀色眼睛，直直凝視著資深演員。

「你總是跟在我身後，但我認為，是時候該讓你與我並肩而行了。」克蘭西解釋。

布萊恩沒多想，立即邁開腳步，抵達克蘭西身邊。白髮男子一等到布萊恩停止，馬上伸手環過後者身軀，用溫暖包覆住褐髮年輕人。

「我們走吧。」克蘭西沒正面說出自己要布萊恩這樣做的目的，但那又如何呢，此時此刻，他終於不再是追逐者，而是能跟偶像一起同行。

他把腦袋湊近克蘭西胸膛，任由對方帶領他離開攝影棚，走向未來。


End file.
